Finite Curiosity
by AsianVoodoo
Summary: Will curiosity kill the cat.. or in this case, the Puppy. XemnasSaix IxVII


Saix turned the page and sighed. He leaned back against the couch and ran a hand through his hair. Well, this was eventful. . .

He flipped the page again, he wasn't even reading anymore. He was just scanning for something interesting. Not that he expected to find it in this book. He threw it across the room and it landed perfectly on the in the corner.

He reached over to the coffee table in front of his and picked up another book. He looked at the title, flipped it over, scanned over the back of the book and threw that one too.

Nothing was interesting.

He picked up the next book and examined it before he chucked that one too.

Xemnas had to duck in order to not get hit. A book to the face, not exactly ideal at the moment. He looked over at Saix, who was picking up another book and examining it. He chucked that one in Xemnas' direction and Xemnas held a hand in front of him to catch it. 'Watch were you throw things.' Xemnas muttered, dropping the book on the table with the rest.

'Sorry, Superior.' Saix sighed, picking up another book and examining it.

'What are you doing, Number VII?' Xemnas asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Trying to find a book?' Saix said, wondering why that wasn't obvious.

Xemnas nodded and sat down on the couch next to the other. Saix reached for another book the same time Xemnas did and ended up grabbed one another's hands. 'Oh, sorry.' Saix said, pulling his hand back immediately.

'It's fine.' Xemnas mumbled, picking the book up and examining it. He sighed and handed it to Saix who examined it as well.

Saix mumbled something inaudible and chucked the book into the corner.

Xemnas reached for the next and final book and examined it for a long time. He scowled and handed it to Saix. Saix took it and examined it for a few seconds before chucking that one as well.

Xemnas sunk on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table, closing his eyes and sighing. Such a boring existence, he thought. So needless. . . So pointless. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Saix returning his gaze. 'Yes, Number VII?' He asked, blinking.

Saix shook his head. 'Nothing, Superior.' He said, looking away.

Xemnas blinked again and sat up, leaning closer to Saix. 'Really, Number VII, what is it?' He repeated, determined to find out.

Saix shook his head once more. 'It's nothing, Superior, really.'

Xemnas sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch. 'Fine.'

Saix bit his lip and looked back at Xemnas. Maybe . . . No, he shouldn't. Curiosity killed the cat, after all. Or as blasted Number II always said whenever Saix was around -- Curiosity killed the Puppy. Saix grit his teeth, so annoying.

When he came back into focus he noticed Xemnas was looking down at him curiously. Saix looked down at the coffee table immediately. He could hear Xemnas chuckled and lean closer. 'If there's something wrong, Number VII. I think you should tell me.' He whispered in Saix's ear.

Saix peered at Xemnas from the corner of his eye. 'Nothing is wrong, Superior. I'm telling the truth.'

'Then what is it that irks you so badly?' Xemnas asked, leaning back and keeping his vision steady on Saix.

'It's not important.' Saix mumbled.

'I'm still curious.' Xemnas said. 'And now I say it as an order, answer me Number VII. What is it that irks you?'

Saix looked up at Xemnas and sighed. He leaned closer to Xemnas and kissed him quickly on the lips.

Xemnas blinked and chuckled. 'Was that all?'

' . . . . ' Saix looked at the table and mumbled something inaudible.

Xemnas leaned closer to Saix and kisses him deeply, making Saix pull back and widen his eyes. 'Superior. . . ?'

Xemnas smirk and kissed Saix again without even replying. When Saix tried to pull away to say something Xemnas put his hands one each side of Saix's face and kept him close.

Saix finally managed to get away and wipe his lips. 'What are you. . . ?'

Xemnas leaned back against the couch. 'Replying to your curiosity, Number VII.'

Saix blinked. 'My. . .'

Xemnas chuckled. 'It's only a bit obvious you were curious.'

Saix cursed under his breath and looked away from Xemnas who wrapped one arm around Saix and pulled him close.

'I was wondering when you'd finally try it out.' Xemnas whispered in Saix's ear pompously.

Saix turned his gaze back to Xemnas. 'How long did you know, Superior?'

Xemnas smirked and kissed Saix again. 'Since it started, Puppy.'

Saix blinked and looked down. 'I am not a Puppy.'

'Aw. . .' Xemnas nuzzled Saix's neck gently. 'But I like dogs~'

**Let me make it know, I personally **_**hate**_** XemnasSaix. This was just an experiment as to whether or not I could write something I strongly dislike.**


End file.
